Effects of a rescue
by gem1990
Summary: Marie gets kidnapped and Logan has to save her. what will happen after the rescue though?


Title: effects of a rescue

Universe: AU (past all three movies only no one dies in them)

Warnings: This is really bloody compared to most of mine (context wise I mean.)

Authors note: This started as a challenge but plot bunnies forced me into writing it. It originally ended when Logan slipped unconscious but I had nightmares after writing it and I woke up hearing "he didn't have to die" hence I am writing this. Oops I almost forgot to thank/curse the giver of the challenge my friend and beta of my ESSC story Askita.

Series: I HOPE NOT. God. if I am not having enough trouble with my current WIP's

Logan snarled as he waited for the blackbird to descend. "She goes on a simple shopping trip and you losers fuck that up too. Good god Storm, were you too busy picking out your overpriced shoes that nobody is gonna notice anyways to keep an eye on your students?" Logan yelled at the white haired woman. She flinched but continued to lower the plane

"Logan I need you to-" Scott began but Logan's stern voice cut him off.

"Sorry Scooter but this mission required a task force leader to lead it, not an over grown boy scout." He then began to tell the plans of how to get into the FOH lab most efficiently. "Remember we want to make noise. Let these fuckers know what hit 'em." He finished as the ramp to the black bird lowered. His claws unsheathed and he ran down the ramp. The two guards at the east entrance were his first victims. They fired at him with .45s and .380s but he still charged forward. His claws sunk into one's stomach almost cutting him in half as Logan's other hand aimed at the neck. He barely heard the dying gurgle from the guard as he opened the door and ran inside.

Alarms where blaring, hurting his sensitive hearing but Logan was numb as he threw open door after door. The stench of death and pain filled his nose bringing forth memories he had long ago suppressed.

A whiff of Marie's blood brought his senses to full alert and he slammed into a door near to him. He howled in rage as the door stayed standing. Using his claws he sliced through the lock and the door swung open. He wanted to gouge his eyes out at the site before him. There lay Marie strapped to a table. Hair on her head matted, tubes all over her and her brown eyes wide from fright. He didn't even hear or smell the guard sneak up behind him and unload a clip of cure darts into him.

White hot pain flared through his body at the sudden intrusion of the cure and he spun around to face the guard. He sank his claws into the man's stomach and twisted till the guard fell off his claws. His whole body was growing heavier and his hands where hurting badly as he stumbled forward to release Marie.

His wounds that hadn't quite healed before now flowed freely. His blood ran down his body slicking his leather uniform and leaving red footsteps everywhere he walked. His hands shook with effort as he untied the straps around her wrists. He saw her bare hand reach for him and he forced a small grin at her as he dropped to the floor unconscious.

As Logan swam in the dark murkiness of unconsciousness he felt the memories of time past surface. _Scalpels piercing his skin. Boiling metal coating his bones. Gasping for air in a gel that somehow stopped his blood from pouring out when being cut open, yet somehow kept him alive. _

_The weight pressing on his chest made him feel like he was drowning. He could taste his blood from where when gnashing his teeth he had tore up his mouth and lips. He screamed at the top of his lungs the words he never thought he would have to utter. "PLEASE STOP! ANYONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" All that came out was a silent "plop" as a tiny bubble of air broke the surface of the gel that surrounded his body. The people around him who's faces were distorted by his pain and their masks, did not heed his silent pleas for mercy. They just continued to mutilate his body._

A little farther back in his memories Logan remembered playing as a child with his family. _"James come into the house now for supper." An older man instructed that Logan now recognized as his father._

'James? Who the hell is James? Is that me?' Logan wondered as he saw memories flash of his parents horrific murder._ "James my son I will always love you." His mother gasped out as she held his tiny hand in her bloody one. _'My mother.' Logan told himself as he blinked his burning eyes.

He cursed himself for his weakness. Once a naked beast wandering in the Canadian wilderness with no memory he had trained himself to not show weakness and here he was crying over the memories of the past. 'Fight. FIGHT!' He screamed at himself 'I must wake up.' He kept repeating in his mind.

Soon the heavy rest that filled his limbs began to fade as he regained consciousness. Logan groaned as he felt an aching soreness radiate through his body. Suddenly he felt a small cool hand grasp his. He tried to sniff but his chest was still wounded and he started to get a bizarre feeling in his chest.

Going back to memories of his childhood he recognized the feeling of a cough. He fought down the tickle in his throat and tried to focus on the strangers scent. A frown darkened his face when he realized he couldn't smell anything except a faint medical, sterile scent. Fear pierced his heart at the thought of being captured again and forced into another lab. But as soon as he heard a soft southern accented "Hey there Sugah," he relaxed. He struggled to open his eyes but his head was pounding so he settled for trying to speak.

"Ma-" he croaked.

"Shh. Logan. You are safe now." Marie soothed with one hand running through his hair. The other one moved to cup his face gently.

'I have to see her face. I just have to.' Logan thought as he forced an eye open. All he could see was brown and he blinked both eyes open. 'Marie.' Sighing with relief he forced one side of his mouth up into his trademark quirk.

"Glad to see you're okay." He whispered, his voice weak from no use.

"I am just fine sugah, but you have had us worried sick. You have been in a coma for a week now." Marie's words choked off and tears blurred her vision as she opened her mouth to speak. "Logan. I have to tell you something." She whispered in a strained voice.

A thousand thoughts crossed his mind at her words and his chest constricted with fear. The invisible steel bands constricting his chest tightened as he saw the tears began to trickle down her cheek. 'Did they get her pregnant at the lab? Did one of the X-men die? Did they hurt her badly? Is she ill?'

Marie stopped his rampant thoughts when she gripped his hand tightly in hers. "Logan I am so sorry." She gasped out between sobs.

"Wh-what for?" Logan asked as he weakly raised a hand to touch her face.

"Logan, it was because of me. I was so excited to have control of my mutation. I was careless and got myself captured. Logan- you." She sniffed and wiped her nose before continuing "You can't- you got hurt. Real bad rescuing me. Jean and Hank spent 20 hours working on you to keep you alive. Your heart stopped-"

She was crying so hard she couldn't speak anymore. Logan knew she wasn't finished so he let her cry. "Your heart stopped 3 times. The last time they didn't think they could keep you alive. The cure, you had so much in your system. Your healing is gone." She whispered pitifully.

The tears and sadness Logan saw etched in her face made Logan's heart wrench in pain. "Don't cry for me. I was wondering why I couldn't smell you or hear you in the room."

"It's all my fault." Marie wailed and she turned to leave the room.

"GET BACK HERE." Logan growled and Marie stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't ever want that pretty mouth of yours to be saying such things. Now if you are all dead set to blame yourself then the least you can do is keep me company." Marie looked at him and noticed the gleam to his golden brown eyes. Her lips turned up into a little shy smile and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Logan." She ran to his side and threw her arms around him. He flinched at the pain but reveled in the warmth of her body. Lovers for only a few days before her capture both souls healed a little in the embrace.

"So you aren't mad at me?" She asked when she pulled back to give him room to breathe.

"No I'm not mad at you. But next time you are bored go do something safe like baiting Sabertooth and Mystique. Shoe shopping is too dangerous." Logan joked wryly.

"Ok." Marie agreed with a little giggle.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Damn it." Logan growled as he tried to balance on the side of the bed. "My damned metal keeps throwing me off balance. And it doesn't help that I am so weak and still healing." He ranted as Marie rubbed his shoulders. She leaned on the bed behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Logan the only way you will ever be able to walk again is if you keep trying. It's only been a week. It will take time." Marie tried to sooth him but his anger was too much for even her to sooth.

"Marie you don't know what the fuck you are talking about. I hate feeling this helpless. You try living a life based on how well you can take care of yourself and then find yourself unable to wipe your own ass!" he bellowed angrily.

Marie flinched under his harsh words and blinked back the wetness threatening to spill out of her eyes and over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have come for me." She said calmly as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Fuck." Logan whispered when she disappeared out of sight. He tried to push up with his legs but all that got him was flopped onto his back. 'If only my mutation would kick in. It has been fighting the cure for two weeks now. Hell it only takes a regular mutant without a healing ability 6 months to regain their powers then why haven't I yet?' he asked himself silently.

A few minutes later Marie entered the room. "James I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little upset still. You know so much shit has happened in the last 2 weeks. I know you hate being helpless but I'm just glad you aren't dead. Selfish or not I don't give a flying fuck, it's true. I love you too much to just let you die. It kills me to think you could have died rescuing me. "

Logan managed to lift his adamantium plated head to look at her and nodded before dropping it down onto the bed again. 'She called me James.' He realized as mixed emotions flowed through his body.

"Logan look how far you have come already. Please don't get frustrated. Your body tires much more easily now without your mutation to heal it. Remember Hank said that the weight of your adamantium is so heavy that just trying to lift your arms will tear the muscles. The cure only lasts a few months Logan. You'll be back to normal soon." Marie stroked his chest gently and crawled up onto the bed with him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep.

As Marie's breathing evened out Logan blinked back tears of frustration. 'I just want to be able to stroke her hair or touch her face. Drive my motorcycle with Marie clutching my waist tightly, taking her to that little ice cream place she loves so much. Us eating the ice cream as we tease each other for always getting the same thing. Driving back home real slow because I don't want her to let me go when it comes to dismounting the bike. Me swooping her into my arms as I carry her into the kitchen to grab hockey watching supplies, beer, chips, chocolate for Marie and more beer. Her feet dangling from where I sat her.' Logan sighed at the memories.

'God how I miss that. Seeing her brown eyes sparkle as I toss the food and beer into her lap and carry her up to our room. And I would give my right arm to see that look on her face as I throw her onto our bed to watch the game. That little giggle and the way her hair floats around her face, and the way her boobs jiggle in her tight shirt. The way her shirt always rides up as she reaches for my beer. I don't know why the hell she always wants my beer but she does. She never opens her own just steals mine and shoots me that 'half-angel half-devil' look. Now days I just open a beer take the first drink and give it to her. I kinda think she likes to drink after me. I know my mutation always allowed me to taste the other person when I drink after them. Maybe that is why she does it. It tastes better after I take the first drink.' Logan felt his ego swell at the thought and grinned.

'I have to just touch her.' Logan told himself and by sheer strength of will he lifted his arm above her head. It wavered for a moment but he was not willing to let his hand drop onto her. He slowly and painfully lowered his hand onto the back of her head and he tangled his fingers in her hair.

A quiet moan was his reward for his actions and he closed his eyes. His actions had worn out his body. 'It never fails to amaze me how much the human body can lose muscle mass in a matter of days when not in use.' He thought as he drifted asleep.

A few hours later Logan woke up to a heavy feeling pressing on his chest. At first it reminded him of the gel in the testing tank but then he recognized the breathing. More specifically he could recognize her breathing and she was smiling. "What are you grinning at?" He asked gruffly but his lopsided grin gave away his secret.

Feeling a tickling sensation on his face he opened his eyes and saw Marie hovering above his face. Her lips mere inches from his. Her hair danced around her face tickling his face and hiding them from the rest of the world. Marie grinned at him and picked up his hand and held it to her face. "I love you James Logan Howlet."

"I love you too Marie." He sighed with frustration as he tried to lift his other hand to her face. After a few moments he managed to touch her side and she squealed in surprise.

"Damn you Logan. You about gave me a heart attack. I wasn't expectin' something to touch me. Wait a minute. You touched me. And when I woke up your hand was on my head. Oh my god Logan! You touched me!" She squealed again and threw herself on top of him knocking the wind out of him. He laughed and coughed as he tried to breath but he was smiling at her excitement.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that. I don't want you hurting Logan." Marie cooed as she stroked his face lovingly.

"I am not going to be an invalid, Marie. I am finally getting stronger-" Marie cut of his angry words

"I know and I am so excited for you, for us." Marie exclaimed, suddenly her lips where on Logan's. He moaned in response but had to turn his head.

Panting he said "Marie, there is nothing I want more then to make love to you right now but I can't. And if you keep kissing me like this I am gonna have a very long night."

"You look pretty long already." Marie commented as she ran her hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Marie this isn't fair." He protested.

"Relax. I will take care of you." Marie promised. Logan opened his mouth to protest but Marie's actions stopped his words in his throat.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"One, two, three!" Logan heaved forward and balanced on the side of the bed. Grunts filled the room as he stumbled to his feet. The metal on his bones weighed him down yet he managed to straighten his posture and stand tall. Each footstep was painful but he managed to walk all the way across the room to the window seat by himself.

"You are getting stronger everyday" Xavier said in Logan's head.

"Stay outta my head Wheels." Logan snarled.

"I was not meaning to intrude but you were shouting "I must do this by myself" so loudly it came over my shields. I was simply congratulating you." Xaiver replied.

"Sorry, Charles I didn't mean to be shouting my thoughts at ya." Logan apologized.

"It's quite alright. I understand it wasn't intentional. I shall leave you be now. If should you desire some company just let me know. Congratulations once more." And then he was gone from Logan's mind. Logan was exhausted from his walk and settled down on the padded bench. Leaning his back against the window he soon fell asleep.

'It is amazing how being completely dependent on others has changed Logan's personality so much.' Professor Xavier mused as he rolled down to his class.

PART 2

Logan awoke a few hours later to a strange ache in his fore arms. 'Damn. It is like my claws are shredding my inner arms. But Jean said that the cure removed my claws. It's not even been a full 3 weeks since I got the cure. It can't be my claws. I must have ripped a few more muscles when I walked.' The sounds of girls laughing down the hall reached his ears and he growled. "I can never rest without someone annoying me."

Hearing footsteps approach he opened his eyes. "Grumpy today are we?" Jean asked from the door way. Logan just curled his lip in response. "Marie will be back the day after tomorrow. You know she didn't want to leave you." Jean mused with a gentle smile.

"I know but Jesus. Her father died. She needed to go to the funeral. Besides she needed some time away from me." Logan replied quietly. Jean could feel the pain radiating off of him and tried to help.

"Logan. You know she didn't want to leave. She loves to be around you. You make her smile and laugh and that is a hell of a lot more important than anything else you could do. You are important to her just the way you are. She will be thrilled at your walking today."

"Xavier told you huh."

"Well it was mentioned in passing. Ready for dinner?" Jean asked swiftly changing topics. Logan sniffed the air out of habit and frowned when he couldn't smell anything but Jean's perfume faintly.

Focusing on his other senses he could hear her gulp across the room. He smiled inwardly as he realized that his powers where faintly coming back. 'it won't be long before my healing ability kicks this crap outta my system.' He thought as he struggled to his feet.

He felt Jean's telekinetic hands helping pull him up and he growled at her. "I'll do it myself." Jean raised her hands in surrender and took a step back. The weight of his metal on his bones made his leg muscles tear as he walked and by the time he was down stairs to the kitchen his legs could barely hold his weight. He could tell Jean was surprised and pleased by his walking down the stairs and was grateful that she didn't mention it. It had been too long since he had been down here he figured.

Fatigue was taking over his body and his hands trembled as he ate yet he managed to eat all by himself with an even face. 'Shit. Coming down here was a bad idea. Now I am down here but there is no way I can lug my 350+ pound ass up those steps again. If only my mutation would hurry up. I can feel it there. Slightly, always there like that nonstop itch of healing skin reknitting itself together.' He ran a hand threw his hair and rested his head against the back of the chair.

Logan rolled over and gagged as a hair flew into his mouth. Sniffing the air he realized he was back in his room. 'How the hell? Wait.' He lifted his arm up and grinned like a crazy man. 'My mutations back! How the hell did I get in here though?' He jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. 'God do I stink.' he thought as he stepped into the shower. After thoroughly cleaning himself he dressed and headed downstairs.

As he rounded the corner of the stairs he ran into Jean and she about fell over backwards. Logan grabbed her arm to steady her and started at her. Her free arm was holding a cloth to her nose but he could smell the surprise rolling off of her. The smell of blood from her sent him into alert mode. 'What happened?" He demanded as he reflexively released his claws. He inspected the blades and with a satisfied expression on his face he turned and shot her a 'you better start talking' look.

"You fell asleep. You looked comfortable though so I used my telekinesis to pick you up and bring you to your room. Obviously your mutation came back alright." She observed.

"You're bleeding." Logan stated as he crossed his arms across his chest to make him look more intimidating.

"Using my telekinesis for anything large or heavy for extended periods of time causes a lot of strain on my body. Thus the nose bleed." She explained.

"Ohh." Logan looked down at his feet and his whole demeanor changed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I am glad to see you have your mutation back again. Congratulations." Jean hugged him briefly and continued up the stairs.

'Won't Marie be surprised when she gets home.' Logan thought with a grin as he went in search of some more food.

TWO DAYS LATER

Logan watched Marie drag her suitcase from behind the door and as she went to shut the door he pushed it shut. She shrieked and he laughed at her reaction. 'God, how I have missed her scent, and her body and her lips and heck all of her!' all thoughts stopped when her lips met his. She swung her arms around his neck and hopped up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist. And he effortlessly carried her across the room where they dropped onto the bed. "You are light as a feather." He murmured as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Ohh Logan. I am so glad you are ok. I was so worried about you." Marie cried as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm okay darlin' now that I have you I am just perfect." Logan kissed the side of her face gently and she turned her head to kiss his lips. There wrapped in each other's arms they found peace once again and finally the wounds of the past weeks healed completely.


End file.
